


Trial.

by OddlyBookish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Multi, TYAW2018, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: Day Two: All About #5.Aaron Minyard v The People.





	Trial.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written for the day 2 of Twinyard Appreciation Week.  
> All about Number 5 aka Aaron Minyard V. The People.  
> Some of this is inspired by Nora's Tumblr so go check that out and thank you for reading this.

It was five months into the twins third year in Palmetto when the date was finally set for Minyard v. The People.

Aaron Minyard was nervous, but he kept a blank face.

His leg bounced as he sat on the bench outside of the courtroom, Katelyn sat at his side, fingers intertwined with his own. She kept whispering encouragements as Nicky stood across from him, hands shaking as he spoke with Erik on the phone.

It had been four hours of testimonies, Andrew and Aaron being questioned by both sides of the defense multiple times, with Neil, Kevin, and Nicky all being brought up at least once.

Cass Spear managed to hold herself together for half of her testimony before breaking down in tears, sobbing loudly for her dead son and dragging her testimony on for over twenty minutes leaving the courtroom tense.

Luther and Maria Hemmick were both called up, Luther's testimony rocking between defending Aaron and siding with the Spears.

"It seemed like brotherly affection."

Josten had shifted from behind Aaron and a quick glance back proved that both Kevin and Wymack had to grab the kid back, but the glare that Neil sent Luther was enough to cause the man to stutter and Aaron to turn back around.

The Jury had already spent over an hour discussing the verdict of the trail, the longer they took the more nervous Aaron grew.

All of his future plans were spiraling in his head, from the engagement ring he was already planning on buying Katelyn, to the pre-med credits he has yet to complete, to the plans made with his girlfriend to share an apartment after they moved to med school. He briefly wondered if Nicky would bother to come down from Germany to visit him if he was locked away in a cell, or if Kate would be able to move on. How Andrew would react to him being taken away, if he would even care.

Aaron glanced out the glass door towards where the redhead stood by his twin brother, Josten stood a few feet away from his brother yet the two still shared a cigarette in what looked to be complete silence, neither Neil nor Andrew seemed to be talking.

Kevin sat a bench down with Wymack, taking discrete sips of his flask which was soon taken away by Abby who glared at him in obvious disapproval as Betsy took a seat at his side and started to whisper to him, probably squeezing in a quick session with him.

The only time Kein ever left the dorms besides for practice, class and Eden's was to go see Betsy after he had almost landed in the ER thanks to alcohol poisoning from his downward spiral after Riko's death.

Neil and Andrew didn't understand why Kevin choose to drink himself into oblivion over someone like Riko, but Aaron thought maybe he could.

Aaron understood the basics of it, kinda like he understood the basics of Neil's attachment to his crappy mother.

"She was my mom." Neil had muttered softly when Mary's birthday had come around leaving him in a slump, Andrew didn't care, he said some harsh words before leaving the redhead alone with Kevin, Nicky, and Aaron. Aaron understood so he said nothing as he handed Neil a bottle of Vodka he had hid from Kevin and sat next to him silently while the younger boy drank away his sorrows.

Aaron briefly wondered how Andrew and Neil managed to sleep together if the only thing they were good at was insulting one another, he chooses to stop thinking about it.

As the two-hour mark approached Aaron's nerves got worse, he was pretty sure he was sweating and he wondered if the jury would of taken this long if the roles were reversed. If somehow Aaron had been killed by Drake and Drake, the ex-marine, had been accused of murder.

He somehow doubted it.

They were soon let back in the court, Aaron's fancy expensive lawyer that the Foxes had all come together to hire, stood by his side with a sure look on his face and sent Aaron a reassuring nod as the Judge entered the room.

"Has the jury come to a decision?" The judge asks, Aaron glances back at Andrew before looking at Katelyn who smiled with teary eyes.

"Yes, your honor, in the case of Aaron Micheal Minyard vs. The People, we find the defendant not guilty of first-degree murder."

Aaron lets out a breath and falls back into his seat as Cass Spear lets out a cry. Katelyn leans over the banister and hugs him tightly, arms around his shoulders as she kissed his head while Nicky lets out a sob.

Aaron turns towards Andrew who was sitting next to a stoic Neil, Andrew nods once, Aaron nods back before thanking the lawyer while the rest of the charges are read, all with the same verdict.

Aaron isn't shocked that Andrew wants to leave the courtroom as soon as possible, and they all quickly exit the building. Wymack, Abby and Betsy leaving with promises of free booze and food at Abby's place.

Before they can leave, someone is calling Andrew's name. Aaron doesn't have time to react as the petite lady slaps a hand across Andrew's cheek, though he's silently thankful for Neil's speed as he steps in between the two and stops Cass' hand before she can land another blow.

Richard Spear speeds up and grabs his wife by the shoulders, pulling her back and ripping her wrist out of Neil's vice grip which Aaron can see has already left faint marks on the lady's wrist.

"How dare you accuse my son of those horrible things!" Cass shouts frantically. Some people turn to look at the group but no one intervenes as the lady turns to Aaron with a tear-filled glare.

"And you, you took away my little boy!" She cries before kicking her legs out, Richard holds her down but he unlike his wife doesn't look angry. He looks guilty, and he stares down at his wife with sorrow in his eyes.

Cass' cries grow louder before her body goes slack and she covers her face with shaking hands.

"I'm sorry." She cries, body shaking as she repeats the word over and over again.

"Sorry doesn't change anything." Andrew states finally before turning away, pulling on Neul's shirt to get him to follow.

Aaron ignores the ladies cries and instead focuses on the feeling of Katelyn's fingers squeezing his in reassurance before they pile into car's and head back home.

Andrew gets pulled away by Betsy almost as soon as they get to Abby's place, Neil doesn't seem to mind, just sits watching the TV with Wymack as Nicky and Kevin grow drunk. 

The group eats together before Andrew and Betsy come back, Andrew holding a plastic cup with a milkshake in it as he enters the place. 

Aaron and Katelyn leave soon after, knowing the wouldn't be able to both stay the night, but Aaron drags his girlfriend towards his dorm when they reach campus and pulls her into his bed with no complaint from the sweet girl.

He wokw up once throughout the night, the image of Drake's too still body fresh in his mind from all the crime scene photos, but he falls back to sleep quickly with Katelyn at his side, the message from Andrew earlier somehow helping him stay at ease.

It was a simple cheers emoji but Aaron knew the way Andrew worked, it was as close to thanks that he would ever get.

Aaron Minyard falls asleep for the first time thinking that maybe everything would be okay.


End file.
